


You'll never know the endless nights

by Losercalledmegan (thebeautyoftheirdrama)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: AU, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautyoftheirdrama/pseuds/Losercalledmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World War II au you never asked for. (Semi-inspired by Bent if I'm being honest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never know the endless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for historical inaccuracies! I wrote this when I got bored in English class the other day, so I didn't exactly research it but I did my best.

_“How many times must we come to terms with death before we find safety?” -Ishmael Beah_

Ernst woke up covered in dirt, in a strange alley in a strange town. He realized he was alone and started to panic, until he remembered Hanschen had gone out to look for food. The panic simmered down to a usual amount of worry. He’d been worried for so long now, he couldn’t remember what it felt like to be safe. He’d lost count of how many days they’d been in hiding. He didn’t think it mattered anyway, Why count the days when you don’t know when it’s going to end?

“Ernst!”

Hanschen came running and turned sharply into the alley.

“Ernst, they’re coming. They’re coming, they know about me, they know, you have to go. You have to go!”

“No! Hanschen, I’m not leaving you. Our train leaves in a few minutes, we have time. We can go, we’ll be safe!”

“They know about me. They want me dead. If they see you with me, you’ll be dead too. You get on that train to Amsterdam and you’ll be safe. _Please_ let me keep you safe.”

He sounded so desperate Ernst didn’t know how to react. They heard heavy footsteps and shouts coming from the street beside them.

“They’re almost here. Just go!”

Hanschen shoved him towards the other side of the alley, and Ernst took off running. He sprinted the two blocks to the train station, then tried to calm down before entering the building. Won’t do me any good if the train marshals get suspicious.

Suddenly a group of soldiers rushed into the station. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Ernst climbed onto the train, shoving his way to the window. The train whistled as it began slowly pulling out of the station. Ernst watched the soldiers grab Hanschen and push him to his knees. They circled around him, taunting, spitting, beating him into the ground. One soldier pulled out his gun, and Hanschen finally looked up at the train. He locked eyes with Ernst and brokenly smiled. Ernst felt himself going numb as the station blocked his view. He heard a single gunshot ring out, then the chugging of the train's wheels as it sped away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for feedback. Follow me on tumblr at losercalledmegan!


End file.
